Leniri Jyn
Appearance Leniri, despite most often being seen in her armor, doesn't have the looks that would really make her stand out in a crowd. With the light yellow skin typical of a Mirialan and toned body as a result of years upon years of experience--along with her light green eyes--her mid-length black hair, her facial tattoo being the only part of her physical appearance that's truly eye-catching . However, most of the time, it tends to be hidden by her much more noticeable beskar'gam. WIth its sand-gold colored beskar plates and heavy cetare, a color she chose for reasons known only to those who she explicitly trusts. Its accented by a red colored cape thats often worn around her neck, along with gold colored--and tan in the inner lining--''kama''. Her helmet is the same color as her beskar'gam, with red along the top and around the t-visor. Out of her armor, she wears a sleeveless white shirt that exposes a decent portion of her midriff. Over that, she typically might wear a brown bantha leather jacket. Over her legs she wears a pair of black cloth pants, held up by a belt that matches the color of her jacket. On her feet, she will either wear a pair of leather boots, or her cetare. Personality Much like her appearance out of armor, Leniri's personality can be a bit rough to people at first. Like any Mando, she's very pragmatic and no-nonsense in her mannerisms, at least when in public, and around relative strangers. But even in private, she still maintains some of that no-nonsense atitude, but is a little less so around those she trusts. And like the stereotypical Mando'ade, ''she has a has a hair trigger temper, especially when it comes to jibes against her friends and family. (More will be put in and updated as RPs come up in the future) Weapons/Equipment Like any good ''Mando'ade, Leniri is not to be seen without herweapons or equipment on her person. That, and with her armor on. Weapons: *'WESTAR-35 Blaster Pistols: '''Modified galven circiutry for increased number of shots. *'Sword: 'Traditional Mandalorian ''beskad she keeps in a sheath on her back. She inherited it from her grandfather, who was a blacksmith before, during and after the Imperial occupation. *'Grenades: '''Has these hooked onto her belt in a pouch, and uses a mix of detonite, luma and thermal dets. *'Lightsaber: 'Has this hooked onto her belt and out of sight. Found the weapon during her travels, and has a yellow blade. Equipment: *'Comlink: 'Mounted in her helmet, along with keeping a hands free device when not using her ''buy'ce. *'''Jetpack: '''Uses it so she doesn't have to rely on her latent Force abilities to jump. Abilities Like any good Mandalorian, she has a wide array of abilities as well as skills that she can use at any given time. She's an excellent marksman, as well as being a very good pilot and mechanic. She's also reasonably strong as well, which allows her to wield her heavy bladed ''beskad ''with little difficulty. However, its her latent abilities with the Force that are a bit lacking, having had no formal training on how to use it with great skill. And she's only learned the basics through experience. Over the years she's found out how to pull an opponent to her, and push people and objects out of the way. She's also used it to enhance her basic senses, but not to the degree of skill that a formally trained force user would be able to do. Backstory Born into a peacful community on Mirial, she originally didn't know much of life other than in her Force-sensitive community. Raised by her parents Azawe and Koehu for the first six years of years of her life, that portion of it seemed to be relatively normal. And with her parent's position in the community, her destiny seemed almost assured. But then the Empire came, and that peace was shattered. A young Leniri woke to the sound of Imperial dropships landing, and then the horrifying sound of blasterfire that followed. With her father Koehu telling her to run, the young Mirialan fled and hid till the dropships left, leaving the young girl with nothing left of her peaceful life, her connection to the Force making the grief all the worse. Leniri's mind wasn't now on peace: it was on vengance and survival. And a couple of weeks after the ordeal, she found a new reason to live, a mercenary named Roan taking her in and adopting her as one of his own. A day later, she found herself living a new life, taking the last name of Jyn after being taken in by the Mandalorian Roan and his family. And for the next several years, she learned how to not only fight and survive, forging a new destiny as she passed her trials, but staying with her family to help take care of the household along with her other brothers. However, she struck out into the galaxy at the age of 20, now wearing the armor and bearing the weapons that she has today, earning her respect amongst the galaxy's toughest characters. Author's Notes *Armored appearance is by this artist Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Mandalorian Characters Category:Mirialan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Knight's Hangar Category:Fanon